


Day Off

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Give Mark a Break pls SM, M/M, more fluff than smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: day 5. cock warmingormark is working himself to death and johnny has had enough
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: spunktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Day Off

~~~~Life as an Idol tended to get very stressful sometimes. Between comebacks, practice, variety shows, and worrying about the fans' reactions, there was rarely time to rest. Not that the Idols did not know what they were getting into when they began their training and signed contracts, but it was all very exhausting in the long run. In a normal month, they would only tend to have about a day or two where nothing was required of them. No show that they had to go on, no tracks to record, and no practice. These days were treasured; spent sleeping in, eating good food, and be with their group that had become their family. It was vital to an Idol's well-being that they get at least a day or two off each month to have time for their selves.

Mark Lee had not had a day off in five months. 152 days of constant comebacks, tracks needing work, shows to appear on, and practice. He knew what he was getting into when he was put into NCT Dream and then later NCT 127 and SuperM, but with multiple comebacks in one year where SM was determined to make him one of the faces of the comeback, it was safe to say that Mark was little passed his limits.

Anyone outside of Mark's perfectionist brain would say that Mark Lee was exhausted, not eating regularly, and so far past his limits that he looked like he had not slept in those entire five months.

Between the three groups that made up NCT and SuperM, they all worried about Mark. They knew how resilient the rapper was, always putting on a brave face and constantly laughing through each day. But the optimism could not over shadow the bruises under his eyes or how already narrow waist was slimming. Many times the older members have caught Mark dozing off at the table or picking the skin of his nails whenever he was not doing work. As if he believed he was failing if he did not work every second of the day.

Johnny and Taeyong have talked about Mark a few times in the last few weeks, worried about the younger. Despite not being able to be with Mark every single day because of their different responsibilities, Mark still returned to the 127 dorms eventually and seeing how gaunt his face had gotten was worrying Johnny greatly. He found himself waiting for Mark to get home, waking up on the couch close to three am when Mark tripped taking his shoes most nights.

This night was no different.

Johnny startled awake as the sound of the door opening which was quickly followed by a body hitting the floor sounding through the room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing at the tv where the Netflix "Are you still watching?" screen staring back at him. He grabbed his phone from where it had fallen on the floor to check the time. Four am. Who the hell was up at four am? He shifted up on the couch, to look behind it. His heart dropped at the sight he found.

"Mark," he hissed, shooting up from the couch and rushing around the couch to crouch next to the prone figure Mark. He was still wearing his practice clothes from earlier. He had one shoe on and all in all look pretty pathetic. If Johnny was no so worried, he would laugh at Mark's clumsy antics. "Mark are you okay?" He asked, carefully rolling the other on to his back, his shoulder relaxing slightly when he noticed that the other was awake, eyes soft and tired behind his glasses.

"I'm gonna sleep here," Mark murmured softly, Johnny laughing quietly and shook his head.

"Can't let you do that, you Taeyongie may have might have a heart attack," Johnny hummed, turning to pull off Mark's remaining shoe and placed it with the rest of their shoes. "C'mon Markie," he whispered, leaning over Mark and wrapping the younger's arms around his neck. Despite how tired he looked, Mark still clung to Johnny like a koala. Johnny made sure he was holding on tight enough before lifting him off the floor and carrying him into his and Donghyuck's room. By the time the older had laid Mark in bed, the pink haired rapper was fast asleep, the stress from the day catching up with him. "Geez Markie," he whispered, not wanting to wake the either of the younger members up. He took the other's glasses and his phone, placing it on the bedside table before moving to get him changed.

Stripping Mark was a little difficult since he was dead weight, but Johnny was determined to get Mark comfort. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair comfortingly. He did not want to see the younger go on like this anymore. Hell, he did not know how much longer Mark could go on like this. Taeil and Baekhyun were close to tying him to a bed to keep him from leaving the dorm. Johnny hummed to himself, knowing that he was not going to let Mark leave tomorrow. . . Well, today. He was going to force Mark to take a break and if ropes were needed to do that? Then the rope bunny named Mark Lee should not have too much of a problem with that. The black haired man smiled to himself as he dressed Mark in one of his hoodies during these thoughts. Yes, he had the perfect idea for Mark.

He climbed into the bed next to Mark, rolling him until Mark's leg was tossed over Johnny's hips and his skinny arms around his neck. Johnny kissed his forehead tenderly, his own arms wrapping around Mark's skinny waist. He would take care of their puppy. The elder fell asleep with thoughts of how he would take care of Mark when he woke up.

"Hyung," Johnny let out a soft noise as his hair was moved off his face, honeyed eyes opening up slowly to meet Donghyuck's. The younger looked worried, reminding Johnny of why he had extra weight hanging off of him. Mark was still holding onto him tightly, face smashed into Johnny's neck. If he did not feel the soft breaths, he would have thought the other suffocated himself in his shoulder. Johnny tiredly reached his hand up to rub Mark's neck, his free arm holding his waist securely. "Is Mark-Hyung okay?"

"Yeah, he got in late last night. I'm gonna make sure he rest today. Do you happen to know his schedule?"

Donghyuck bit his lip, reaching out to grab Mark's phone and unlocking it easily. Johnny was not surprised, Donghyuck knew the passcode to all of their phones. He was sneaky like that. He scrolled through Mark's phone for a few seconds before reading out the schedule he most likely found in his e-mails.

"He has practice with SuperM from 8 to 2, then practice with Dream from 2:30 to 7, and then studio time until midnight," Donghyuck read off, his wide eyes landing on Mark's head. "Is he trying to kill himself?"

"Seems like it Hyuck, but we are gonna take care of him, whether he wants it or not. Can you text one of the managers and let them know that Mark will not be doing his schedule today?" Johnny requested, holding Mark a little tighter. He himself had an off day, along with the majority of 127 and WayV and it would be the perfect break for Mark. He could get plenty of attention from his Hyungs. Mark loved attention from his Hyungs.

There was no doubt that the units of NCT, WayV, and SuperM were all close. The exact nature of their relationships hidden from the public of course, but they all found comfort where they could and with a group of twenty handsome men, seeking comfort was easy. Mark was the proclaimed baby of NCT and SuperM, even by those he was older than. The second the others find out that Johnny was forcing Mark to take a break today they were going to want to baby him as well.

Donghyuck nodded, using Mark's own phone to call the manager, stepping out of the room so he did not wake up Mark. Johnny watched him go, his hands still caressing Mark's body. It had been a long time since Johnny was able to just hold the other like this. Even though Mark sought comfort from the other members, his relationship with Johnny went a bit deeper than that. The two had been two of the foreigners in 127 and clicked from the first moment of meeting each other.

Whenever Mark's anxiety got a bit too much for him, he would seek out Johnny. Whenever Johnny was sure that he was not good enough to be an Idol, Mark was there to reassure him. Their relationship was deeper than sex like it was with the other members. The two had never defined this relationship and were more than accepting of the other sleeping with the other members. Though whenever something was wrong with Mark, Johnny was the first one to be called and vice versa. All of the members knew how dear the two were to each other.

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz once, followed by multiple buzzes. He reluctantly removed one of his hands from Mark, reaching for his phone and tapped the screen to see what was going on.

**Hyuckie:** John-Hyung is making puppy stay home today

**Yongie:** Seriously??

**Xuxi:** I want to stay with puppy :'(

**Moon-Hyung:** Good, was going to do it myself if I watched him go into his studio one more time

**Jongie-Hyung:** ^^^

**J-Money:** Yes! CUDDLE PARTY ON OUR COUCH!

There were several emoji responses after Jaehyun's response, a lot of hearts and crying faces showing on the screen. Those posting crying faces had schedules today. The group chat only included those who were already twenty, their 'Sex Chat' as Jaemin and Hendery called it. Johnny smirked at the group chat, the others already debating how many times Mark was going to get fucked today. Perhaps Sex Chat was the proper name for this group chat. Or maybe even "Thirsty for Mark Lee's Ass" would be a better name.

"John?"

Johnny locked his phone when Mark stirred in his arms, kissing his forehead tenderly. Mark only stirred for a second keeping his face in Johnny's neck and leg around his hip. It would seem that the pink haired man had missed him just as much as Johnny had missed him.

"Good Morning Puppy," he hummed, hands soothing down the other's back, thumbs digging into the tensed muscles of his lower back. The younger let out a soft groan as Johnny worked out some of the knots, mouthing at Johnny's neck.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Mark's entire body tensed up and he made to get up but Johnny grabbed his waist quickly and rolled with his body until he was on top of Mark, pinning him to the bed.

"John, this isn't funny! I am late for practice," Mark scowled, struggling under Johnny. It was kind of adorable with how small he looked in Johnny's hoodie, dark eyes unfocused without his glasses.

"Now, now puppy," Johnny teased, dipping down so his lips were against the other's ear. Mark stiffened at the drop in Johnny's voice, breath catching in his throat. "Today, you are going to worry about nothing other than sucking cock and being a hole for us to fuck today, do you understand me?" The teasing tone from before was long gone, Johnny's voice deep and stern. Daring Mark to refuse.

"My schedule?" Mark's voice was weak, his chest deflated and no longer struggling. He knew that Johnny would not let this go. Subconsciously Mark was glad that Johnny had noticed, that he was forcing Mark to have the day off. He had missed everyone.

"Already taken care of, who knows what Hyuck is doing with your phone," he murmured, kissing at the other's neck, Mark relaxing further underneath of him. Mark never had time to really be on his phone so it was not like Donghyuck could really do anything with it. The younger reached his arms up and wrapped around Johnny's neck, tugging him up to look at him. Mark had that unsure look on his face that usually did when he wanted something but did not know how to ask it. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I. . . I just want you in me," he whispered, fingers tangling in the hair at Johnny's nape. Johnny smiled gently, leaning down to kiss the other's lips tenderly. They kissed for a short time, Mark coaxing Johnny's tongue out of his mouth. The elder allowed the other to tease him for a little bit, happy to just be with Mark in any capacity now. Johnny let his kisses trail down Mark's cheek, the younger panting and clutching onto his hair tighter. Johnny tilted down to suck a mark on the younger's neck, his hand gripping the other's hip.

"Puppy just wants John, huh? He wants to be daddy's little cock warmer?" Mark let out a small whine, nodding quickly at the other's words. Johnny smirked against the other's neck, what the puppy wanted, he would get.

Johnny hooked his forearms under Mark's thighs and stood up from the bed, chuckling when Mark instantly begun to protest.

"Where are we going?" He whined, not even trying to struggle. Johnny was stronger than him and could easily pin him even while holding his full weight.

"Our members still want to spent time with our puppy, even though his slutty hole belongs to me today." Johnny replied easily, opening the door to his room. Sure enough there were multiple voices already echoing through the dorm. He would not even be surprised if the Dreamies and Way V were in the living room waiting.

"Can I at least have my glasses so I can see?" Mark whined, pouting when Johnny patted his ass on his way over to bed, grabbing Mark's glasses for him and grabbing a bottle of lube as well.

"Here puppy, hold this," he hummed, smirking at the scoff Mark let out when the younger put his glasses on and saw what Johnny handed him.

The elder carried Mark out of the room, not at all surprised to see the majority of 127, Jeno, and Jaemin waiting for them to walk out.

"Look at that puppy!" Jaemin announced, having noticed them walking out. The conversation ended as they all turned to look at Mark.

Mark blushed at the attention, hiding his face in Johnny's neck. The elder could tell that Mark was still exhausted and probably zone out once he was on Johnny's cock. It was not surprising that Mark just wanted Johnny today. He ran his fingers gently against Mark's back, kissing his temple. If he thought the other would not love the attention, he would not have brought him out for the others to see.

"Puppy is a little clingy today," Johnny announced, rubbing Mark's back some more as he squirmed. "But he may give you a blow job if you are nice," he teased. The others looked understanding at Johnny's announcement, though still a little disappointed. They understood that Mark was stressed from his months without break, but that still did not mean that they could not be upset about not getting a taste of him today. Yuta was the first to move towards the other two, reaching up to stroke Mark's cheek. The younger leaned into the touch, eyes already a little fuzzy as he blinked slowly at the elder.

"I know puppy doesn't want anyone other than John to fuck him, but can I finger him open for John?" Mark's eye lids fluttered at the soft melodic voice, fingers clutching at Johnny's neck.

"Please Hyung," he whispered, letting his face be guided down until Yuta's lips were pressed against his. Johnny watched fondly as Yuta delicately kissed Mark, his hands cradling the pink haired man's face. There was not a single soft cock in the room when Yuta got Mark to open his mouth, flashes of pink tongues twirling together to be seen. Johnny felt like he was in heaven, holding one of the most beautiful men he had ever met in his arms while the other most beautiful men he had met sucked on his tongue. Their sounds were pornographic on their own, wet and hot. Mark's whimper sounded in the silent room as Yuta's tongue racing his teeth. This treatment must have been overwhelming for Mark as the younger begun to tremble in Johnny's arms. One of Yuta's hands slipped off Mark's face and made its way down Mark's back.

"Yuta baby, let me go sit, yeah?" Johnny interrupted the kiss, nudging his hip against Yuta's. The shorter man pulled back from the kiss, leaning up once more to peck the pout that appeared on Mark's face. Mark huffed at Johnny for stopping his kiss, but the elder just chuckled at his mad face. Johnny moved over to the couch, not surprised by the multiple feet that followed them. He took a seat in the middle of the couch, Mark now straddling his lap with his face once more buried in his shoulder. Yuta giggled at the younger, taking a seat on Johnny's right while Jaehyun took the spot on the left. The others filled the various open spots around the living room, all eyes focused on Mark.

"You ready puppy?" Jaehyun whispered, resting his head on Johnny's shoulder next to Mark's. Yuta was already spreading lube on his fingers as Mark nodded, turning his face to look at Jaehyun. He shot the elder a pout, until the other leaned forward to press their lips together at the same time Yuta's fingers slipped into Mark, the younger letting out a desperate noise.

\--------------------------

"We're home!" Taeyong called as he opened the door to the dorm, Jongin and Yukhei hot on his heels. Johnny shush the younger, his hands soothing along Mark's back to keep him asleep. The trio turned the corner, eyes locking on the figures on the couch.

Jaehyun had stayed with Johnny and Mark, fast asleep on Johnny's free shoulder, his fingers laced with Mark's on Johnny's stomach. Mark was still seated in Johnny's lap, his hole red from Johnny fucking him and the hours of being filled with a cock. He was still wearing Johnny's hoodie and his glasses with skewed on his face. His neck and thighs were covered in multiple love bites some from Johnny, but most from the others who had watched Mark get fucked. He was truly exhausted now having cum twice before passing out on Johnny's chest, whimpering any time the elder moved. He knew that younger's knees were going to hurt later, but he did not want to move the other and cause him to whine or even possibly cry. When Mark was like this, it was hard to anticipate how he may react.

"Fuck, look at him," Jongin breathed, making his way over to the couch, reaching out to trace the love bites on Mark's thighs. Johnny shushed Mark when the younger whimpered at the touching. "I see Yuta got his teeth in him," the brunet teased, pushing up the hoodie gently to see the vicious mark that could have only belonged to Yuta already turning purple on Mark's hip. Yukhei and Yuta were the only two that left marks like this. Taeyong knelt down next to Jongin, his fingers tracing where Johnny was still buried in the other's hole. This touch woke Mark up fully, the pink hair clenching around Johnny and shifting to avoid Taeyong's fingers. The two chuckled at Johnny hiss, the black haired man reaching down to smack Taeyong's hand away from Mark's hole. He was not sure that he could take Mark squeezing him like that now.

"I'll break your fingers if he squeezes on me again," Johnny warned, narrowing his eyes at the mischievous looks on Jongin and Taeyong's faces. He glanced to the side as Jaehyun shifted, dark eyes blinking open from all the noise around them. He smiled gently at the sight of Jongin and Taeyong, running his hand over his face tiredly.

"Xuxi," a raspy voice caught their attention, Johnny tilting his head to look at Mark. The younger was staring up at the Chinese man, lips puffy from the kisses and blow jobs he had given earlier. There was a wanton look on his face, his free hand reaching out for the younger. If Mark was the closest to Johnny, than the second closest was Yukhei. If he could not have Johnny, Yukhei was the next on the list.

"Jesus Markie," Yukhei gasped, reaching out for Mark's hand and slowly walking around to sit on the couch next to Mark. "How many did you suck off?" He asked, free hand coming up to tenderly stroke Mark's neck. The rapper nuzzled into his touch, practically buzzing with happiness. Johnny smiled at the two, smacking Taeyong's hand away from Mark once more, nodding his thanks to Jaehyun when the other wrapped their leader in his arms and tugged him on the couch to cuddle with him.

"Jaehyun, Yuta, and Taeil-Hyung," Johnny answered for Mark, smirking at the two intakes of breath. Yukhei and Jongin were still new to their 'Sex Chat'.

"You think you have enough energy for more in you puppy?" Jongin asked, patting Mark's ass to let him know he was here too. Mark took a moment to think about it, still half asleep, before nodding.

"Xuxi last?" Mark asked, eyes still not leaving the younger. Yukhei pouted, knowing he would have to wait since that is what Mark wanted, but nodded regardless.

They shifted around, Johnny slipping down to the floor while Yukhei moved to sit behind him, Mark's arms wrapping around Yukhei's waist tightly. Johnny rubbed Mark's back as Jongin got in position to slide into Mark's mouth, Jaehyun and Taeyong still reclined back on the couch watching the others.

Mark may work himself to hard, but at least he had a close knit family that was willing to take care of him and give him what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> slowly slowly catching up, but here you go! this was actually supposed to be with doyoung, but i got a lovely request from lexi to do cock warming with johnny and since i cannot help but have mark/everyone this is what it turned out to be! sometimes when your name is mark you just need a dick in both your holes on your day off
> 
> its a mood
> 
> i hope you liked it, especially you lexi! 
> 
> if you have a request, feel free to message me, i love writing requests!
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee! i also have a nsfw twitter where i get a lot of my visual ideas! if you would like that, shoot me a message!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
